Web Novel Chapter 300
|romaji= |title= }} '| | }} is the 300th chapter of the Web Novel Series and the fourth Character Introduction of the series. Content Names with ◆ are people from the reverse world. ; A new Brunhild Knight Order from Knight Kingdom of Lestia. Have been assigned in Patrol Squad. Seriously honest young man. There are good vibes between him and Micah of "Silver Moon". ; A new Brunhild Knight Order. His parent is pharmacists who are well-acquainted with medicinal herb, edible wild plants, etc. Have been assigned in Farmland Development Squad. He is being loved by Kōsuke, the farming god. ; A lion tribe beastwoman. A new Brunhild Knight Order. ; A winged human. A new Brunhild Knight Order. ; A war dog. A demon tribe young man. A new Brunhild Knight Order. ; An arachne. A demon tribe young woman. A new Brunhild Knight Order. ; |Sarutobi Homura}} A young woman kunoichi from Koka of Eashen who used to served Sanada clan. A member of Tsubaki's team of Brunhild Knight Order's Secret Service. Owner of magic eyes "Clairvoyance" capable of looking far away. A lively person. Her father is Sasuke Sarutobi. ; |Kirigakure Shizuku}} A young woman kunoichi from Iga of Eashen who used to served Sanada clan. A member of Tsubaki's team of Brunhild Knight Order's Secret Service. Her forte is disguising technique. Her father is Saizō Kirigakure. ; |Fūma Nagi}} A young woman kunoichi from Fūma of Eashen who used to served Hōjō clan. A member of Tsubaki's team of Brunhild Knight Order's Secret Service. Although she looks dazed, she confident with her footing and throwing technique. Her father is Kotarō Fūma ; The queen of Kingdom of Elfrau, the kingdom of ice and snow. An Elf. For more than a thousand year, she have governed Elfrau. The guildmaster. She is Rerisha's aunt. She handed over an Artifact which is blessed with a treasure that is said to be "the blessing of life" to Touya. ; |Mochizuki Kousuke}} The farming god. Calls himself Touya’s uncle. A man who works at his own pace. At Brunhild, he pours his energy on farmland development. ; |Mochizuki Sousuke}} The music god. Calls himself Touya’s cousin and Kōsuke's first son. A silent person. Says nothing at all and expressing his feeling using musical instrument. Can play any musical instrument. ; |Mochizuki Karina}} The hunting god. Calls herself Touya’s cousin and Kōsuke's first daughter. Big-sisterly disposition and beautiful woman. Her bow and arrow skill is divine work. In addition, setting up hunting traps is also her strong point. ; |Mochizuki Suika}} The sake god. Calls herself Touya’s cousin and Kōsuke's younger daughter. Even though appears as little girl, she is a drinker. She is doing nothing but drinking at the Brunhild's bar. ; A phrase. An intellectual male type dominant class. The person who made the Phrase crossing to another world. He gathered subordinate gods and manipulate them for a chance of creating evil god. Currently untraceable. ; King of Kingdom of Sandora. A fat king who looks like a bulging plump orc. Although he declared war on Brunhild Dukedom, he was defeated in 15 minutes and his own slave slashed his head. After that, he came back as Zombie King but was defeated again. His body is erased from this world by being eaten by meat eating fish. ; A descendant of Arelius Palerius and young woman who is a representative of Palerius Island. The house of Palerius have protecting the dimensional gate on the island for generation. Choose to break the barrier and interacting with outside world. ; A representative of Meridius, the capital city at south Palerius island. A descendant of Freyend South, one of the four of Palerius old man's disciples. ; An old man with white hair and beard. One of the descendant of the four disciples. A representative of east capital. ; A sharp eyed brown hair young man. One of the descendant of the four disciples. A representative of north capital. ; A red haired woman. One of the descendant of the four disciples. A representative of west capital. ; ◆ Merchant of the reverse world. He sets up a shop at Allen Capital City of the Allent Theocracy. He was helped by Touya and then taught by him about the golem. ; ◆ The wife of Pedro. ; Although was created by subordinate god, Yura had contribution on creating it. It continued to eat human soul and evolved into a beast looking creature. After that, it ate the subordinate god and transformed into golden cocoon. The cocoon presents at between the dimension where it brought in any form of Phrase and transform them into mutant and becoming its own. It do not hatched yet. ; ◆ The leader of the chivalrous thief group " ". A redhead twin-tail girl. Although foulmouthed, she not offending anyone. The master of Red Crown "Blood Rogue". Learnt fire attribute magic from Touya. ; ◆ The vice-leader of the chivalrous thief group " ". Calm and collected woman. Together with Nia, she steers the Akaneko. The master of Warrior-type Golem "Akagane". ; ◆ A member of the chivalrous thief group " ". A ponytail girl. ; ◆ A member of the chivalrous thief group " ". A gentle girl. Learnt light attribute magic from Touya. ; ◆ Female Golem Engineer. One of few people who can repair the Crown Series. Has nickname "restore queen". The master of Wolf-type Golem "Fenrir". Does not concern with her appearance. She is sloppy. Have one older sister. ; ◆ Called as "Frenzy Lady". The master of Purple Crown "Fanatic Viola". Her spirit is eroded and often makes cryptic behavior. She is pleased with Touya. ; The king of the young Kingdom of Palouf. 10 years old. He admires Touya. Have no interest in sword-fighting and magic, also does not have confident in himself but regained confidence through shougi competition. ; Ernesto's sister. There are good vibes between her and the king of Kingdom of Lihnea. An older sister who cares her younger brother gently. ; Becomes a regency as the duke of Kingdom of Palouf. He is the former king younger brother which makes him the uncle of Ernesto and Lucienne. ; As Donovan's daughter, she is Ernesto's fiancee (candidate). A genius child with talent in sword-fighting and magic who is almost 10 years old. Her stretched nose was broke by Touya. ; A merchant that Touya met during the festival. Indigenous people - descendant of Arcana tribe. Navigation Category:Web Novel Category:Web Novel Chapter Category:Character Introduction